For Life
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Just a short AU about Pepper and Gene


Note: I'm still kinda a Pepper/Tony but this one is just fun and it needs more stories. If you feel the rating is wrong tell me and I'll change it. Don't own...and wont get anything for this so leave me alone. R&R By the way I think I fixed all my spelling mistakes and such...I didn't know there were any cuz of how long this was on my flashdrive...that was bad on my part...

The city lights shined dimly in the room. The world outside was full of life and sounds. It was alive with active. The night air wisped and though it was May it give a small chill. The room was a fairly lager size but too much so as to make it uncomfortable to others. In many ways, it seemed small. The bed took up a lot of space for it was a queen with sheets of a light gray. The desk that was close to the windows took severally feet as well and then you had to take in mind the object that covered the walls, all of which were from Asia in some way or other. There were other things as well in the room but that didn't matter much.

No, what matter was the woman that was wrapped within the gray sheets. Her red hair was warm and bright like a rose that just finished blooming. Her pale skin looked so breath taking in the dim light and her face seemed like that of an angel. Even half covered by hair and the fact that the room was still dark, her face seemed to glow with a kind of warmth and happiness that could not be put into words... or at least that was what the man in the room thought as he gazed at her.

There was in where in his mind that he ever thought this would happen. True, he had thought her pretty once or twice before their relationship but she had been weird and a little too much for him to take. Yet, when looking back on the time he know her before their relationship started to blossom he finds himself thinking of why it didn't start sooner.

He slowly takes his right hand to brush a the hairs off her face and ends up running it down her heavenly face because he is still amazed how soft her skin is against his. She moves her body closer to his just before she turns to look up at him. "Gene," she half whispers to him. She says it to make sure that his there, that she isn't dreaming because being with him feels like a dream. She knows that it can't be possible to this happy and still be a wake and alive.

But she knows she's alive when he kisses her. At first, it's soft and warm but it soon grows more passionate. She knows she's wake him she feels his arms pulling her closer to him, when she feels the heat from his body touch her. She just knows that she can't be dreaming that. It just wouldn't be fair to be dreaming of heaven and find out that you're still on earth. She wonders briefly if they can keep this up. They've made love for what felt like ages before their bodies screamed for sleep and she just knows that they'll do it again. There's know why they won't. Not when they're both in bed late at night with nowhere to go and both wearing nothing but the bed sheet. It just isn't possible.

And she wonders why it took her so long to see him...really see him. Because now that she has, she can't believe she every saw anything else. She hopes he feels the same. She hopes that he loves her. She hopes for many things but in this moment she doesn't want to hope. She wants to live just in this moment because tomorrow there's Tony, Rhodey, Happy and everyone else. Because tomorrow they can't be this. They can't feel this anymore. Maybe one day they can be together but not anytime soon, which is sad because in a way they are all they have in this world. They both know this deep down but are too scared to even think of telling the other. If only they own that their love could stand the test of time or that they would love each other for life. But they don't know and so this will go and on till one of them just stops. Somewhere inside of him he knows that it will be Pepper but only because how can she tell Tony no when she has no reason to tell him no. Little did he know that her only reason for telling Tony no would be him and the only reason she would be with Tony in the end was because of him.

And she wonders why it took her so long to see him...really see him. Because now that she has, she can't believe she every saw anything else. She hopes he feels the same. She hopes that he loves her. She hopes for many things but in this moment she doesn't want to hope. She wants to live just in this moment because tomorrow theres Tony, Rhodey, Happy and everyone else. Because tomorrow they can't be this. They can't feel this anymore. Maybe one day they can be together but not anytime soon, which is sad becuase in a way they are all they have in this world. They both know this deep down but are to scared to even think of telling the other. If only they own that their love could stand the test of time or that they would love each other for life. But they don't know and so this will go and on till one of them just stops. Somewhere inside of him he knows that it will be Pepper but only becuase how can she tell Tony no when she has no reason to tell him no. Little did he know that her only reason for telling Tony no would be him and the only reason she would be with Tony in the end was becuase of him.


End file.
